1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus including a tray capable of supporting a plurality of recording media on which images have been respectively recorded, a method of aligning the plurality of recording media which is executed by a processor of the image recording apparatus, and a non-transitory storage medium storing a plurality of instructions readable by a computer of the image recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known a technique of applying an external force to sheets stacked on a sheet-output tray to align the sheets. For example, there is known a sheet-discharge apparatus configured to discharge recording media in the form of sheets on which images are respectively formed or recorded, onto a sheet-output tray and align the sheets stacked on the sheet-output tray. In this sheet-discharge apparatus, trailing edges of the respective sheets stacked on the sheet-output tray are in abutment against a sheet-trailing-edge abutment fence. A vibration generator applies a vibration wave to the sheet-trailing-edge abutment fence to align the trailing edges of the respective sheets stacked on the sheet-output tray.